Adventure of the Unripe Tomato
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: A little ditty about from Datirimon's POV, as per request from Blackjack Gabbiani


A/N: I do not own Digimon.

Ken: Amen!

A_B: I don not own the title (Entirely)

Knuckles: Darn! *Crosses off list*

A_B: I do not own the Dreamworld either.

K&K: Thank goodness!

A_B: *Glares at muses* don't make me leg sweep you! *While muses cower she sits* I'll just get down off my soapbox now. This story is dedicated to **Blackjack Gabbiani** who made her request in my other Digimon POV story 'Adventure of the Flat Pineapple', which is about Upamon! *Starry eyed* I wuv Upa-Chan!

Knuckles: *Throws bucket of water at her. Mass screaming and an author jumping around are heard*

A_B: *From background* you jerk! That's damn cold!

Ken: While Azzy's trying to strangle Knuckles, lets take a look at what she's written down now, hmm?

Note: I'd like to apologise in advance to Blackjack. I am not very familiar with the character and I also apologise for the shortness of this fic. *Won't add something like 'Short N Sweet', or 'Good things come in small packages' cause everyone says that about _her_ and it's still irritating!* Also apologies about the title…

Adventure of the Unripe Tomato 

There is much to be said about the imagination. One would call it an escape from reality, though some people live their entire lives with their own imagination. Some people only _visit_ reality, and prefer to live in the world they themselves had created. Other people just simply don't know the difference. Some people, however will visit a world inside their head, and yet not understand that it simply is another world, and not part of the physical world they knew.

I am part of two worlds, though I have never left my own. Like those who 'visit' reality I myself can visit this other world, through the eyes of my best friend. My dearest partner, whom I long to be with, physically. But he doesn't yet realise his own ability to either summon me to his world, or to come to mine. Though it doesn't matter, because we still know of each other in our heart of hearts. Wether greeting in the Dreamworld, or watching from afar, we know the other is always there.

I couldn't help watching the wind as it played with the tall grasses all around me. It is hypnotising to simply sit and watch. Unmoving. Barely breathing. I will watch.

My life is quiet and lonely, though most of the time I don't mind. Unlike the other Digimon I don't enjoy going out and fighting, or making strange jokes. No, I like to watch. I will listen to the wind as it sings soft melodies through the trees. I will watch the world from as close as I dare. I will breath in the scent of the thousands of flowers, which belong to the Digital world, and very few elsewhere.

I now am doing as I always do, sitting in the grass, letting my green skin mix with that of the world surrounding me. Watching the other Digimon, watching the clouds in the sky. Watching….

And waiting.

Waiting for the day when he will come and find me. Waiting for my best friend in both worlds, waiting for my partner.

Oikawa Yukio.

Strange that I know his name; Stranger still that I know exactly what he looks like, though we have only ever met in our dreams.

But it doesn't matter to me. Because I know that he is out there, somewhere in the real world, and we are both waiting. Waiting for each other.

There is a faint mist of Grey blue high above and I wonder if perhaps it is cloud. But why would cloud look like that? With flecks of silver and yellow, melding with the main whole.

Whatever I see I always remember, and I remember this mist. I smile in remembrance at first finding it, and wonder where it will take me today.

Yes, the mist is no physical apparition, this world or the next. The mist is the haze of my own mind, taking me to the place Yukio and I share.

I am in a place of shadows and light, and there amidst the trees is a young human teenager. He is looking around at this world with a smile, though his eyes tell a different story of wonder and shock. But he knows this place, and so he will turn and he will see me.

But this time is different. This time he turns, away from me, and hunches against the light, driving his form into the shadows, into the darkness.

"Yuki-Chan!" I call, confused. "Yuki-Chan, wait! Wait for me!" But he goes. He walks off into the darkness where I can't see him. He's hidden from me and I don't know why!

He has always greeted me, whenever he has come. We have always laughed and smiled, sang and listened. We have joked, but not in the way the other Digimon do, but in our own way. We are two parts of one whole, he and I. Together we are one. We know the other through and through, though we have not spoken as often and at length as others do. We simply know.

Why did he leave me? I did not know. Why did he not say good-bye? I will not know. Will he ever come back? That I refused to answer, one way or another.

"Yukio?" The dream is gone now, replaced by a dark Black-red haze, which hides my Yuki-Chan away from me. Once he told me that another protected him, from the world and himself.

He was called Hida Hiroki. I bothered me that Hiro-kun did not stop Yuki-Chan from going away. It bothered me that neither would visit me again.

But when all is said and done, Yukio was gone, though I knew, not for long.

I now watch for his face in my memories and remember our song. The one neither of us knew before we came together, the one which only we knew.

_Fear not little one, when the wolves cry_

_Danger is not them tonight,_

_Fear not sweet child, the hooting owl_

_Watching over you, through the shadows,_

_Fear not my dearest, the wind and trees_

_Playing together in a Grey symphony,_

_Fear not kind heart, the darkness around_

_For even the moon can touch the ground,_

_Fear not oh love, the night time sounds_

_For together we turn the world around._

A/N: Aggh! I'm all teary now! The song is not a song. It's my own poem, 'Fear not', posing as a song cause people said it sounded like one. Chosen because I had just finished when I realised I had absolutely no song either in Japanese or English for these two! *Frustrated*

Knuckles: *Sighs* what do you expect? Yukio was probably a little kid when he and Datirimon made that up. I'll just say it suites Azzy's mentality.

A_B: (:P)

Ken: Your really getting into this 'first person', In-training thing aren't you?

A_B: (1) I like Digimon, _especially_ In-trainings, (2) The first person thing is _only_ good from this type of POV, and (3) I really like doing it (Writing and the rest)!

K&K: -_-'. Oi…

A_B: Also if you want me to do a fic about one of the In-training (Or any Digimon or human Character for that matter) it would greatly help me if you were _very_ specific with which one. It took me about a month to realise who Datirimon actually is! *Glares from Muses and Blackjack* I said I was sorry!

Knuckles: Also we'd like to add that if you can we'd like for you to be specific about the plot too. Otherwise you'll get something like this. *Points to fic*

Ken: **Queendizzylizzy** actually asked for Upamon to be lost in the mall, explaining why that one was better. So, yeah, it could help. (Okay she didn't ask, she just mentioned it. Still…)

A_B: *Still teary eyed* they're being mean to me! *Sobs* Next In-training POV: Poromon! *Stops moping* I like Poromon! Now what to call it… Adventure of the Pink Birds head!

Muses 3: *Groan and collapse*

A_B: Oh yeah, in requests a title would be preferable!


End file.
